Fairy Tales
by missrajaram
Summary: In which members of the guild take part in fairy tales we all know and love. Includes multiple pairings. Nalu. RoWen.Gruvia. Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! so this story is one that will be updated whenever. I guess it's what i will be working on when i can't think of anything for my other stories. I hope you enjoy it! don't forget to follow and review. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the fairy tales, though i wish i did... also if you are following my story Lion's Realm and have sent me an oc i'm working on it and it should be up this weekend! Without further ado...**

Once upon a time there was an evil queen. She had everything she could ever want and everything she could ever need. However, she was not satisfied with all her riches, gowns, and jewels. No, she wanted nothing more than for her beauty to be surpassed by no one and nothing. Everyday she would walk up to her magic mirror, and everyday it was the same routine.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest one of all?" she would ask.

"You, my queen." Was always the answer Makarov, her mirror gave her. Until one day his answer was " I'm sorry to say, but you are no longer the fairest. One's beauty has surpassed yours." he said.

"What!? Who is this wretched girl?" The queen demanded of the mirror. The mirror showed a young girl with blonde hair and chocolaty brown eyes reading in a nearby field.

"Her name is Snow White, though recently she prefers to go by the name 'Lucy'" Makarov said. The queen growled in anger. She called for the huntsman.

"Gray! I want you to find this girl. Kill her. Bring me back her heart." The queen screamed.

"Yes, my queen." The huntsman replied.

In a field of white roses, there was a beautiful maiden sitting under the shade of the only tree in the field of white roses. She was absorbed in her book full of adventures that she, sadly, would never be able to on. Her whole life she had been told where to go and when to be there and what to wear. Every second of every day was mapped out for her. She had run away from all that. She found this field which she thought would be a safe place. Lucy had no idea how close to danger she was. She heard footsteps, but before she had a chance to react the ribbon of her dress was grabbed and she was being dragged towards a dark forest.

"Who are you?" Lucy yelled in fear. No answer came. They were very deep in the forest when they finally stopped.

"I have been ordered by the queen to kill you." The man told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are more beautiful than her." He answered simply.

"Please, don't kill me." Lucy pleaded tearfully. The man could see no reason to kill the beautiful maiden, for she had a pure heart. Lucy had already closed her eyes and braced herself for the dagger, but it never came. She looked up.

"Go. Run." The man told her. Without questioning, Lucy stood up and ran deep into the forest.

**Yay! i hope you enjoyed it. By the way, the evil queen is someone in the guild. see if you can guess who it is. :P I'll update again whenever.**


	2. Question?

**hey guys! so the next chapter is going to be RoWen. But i can't decide which fairy tale it should be. I'm thinking either the Little Mermaid or Peter Pan. I'm leaning towards Peter Pan because it's pretty much perfect, but it you could review and tell me which one you think would be better, that would be amazing! Thank you. As soon as i know which one i'm doing I will write and post it. So the sooner you tell me which one, the sooner i will update this story!**


	3. Snow White: Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever and a day for me to post this, but it's finally here so I hope you enjoy it!**

Snow White: Part 2  
She ran, not even a clue of where she was going. Just away. Away from a jealous queen, away from death. The woods were dark and treacherous, especially to a young girl of great beauty. But no harm would come to Lucy. For a small hut came into her sight. She knocked once. Twice. No one came, but perhaps they hadn't heard her, for her father always scolded her for not knocking loud enough. She knocked on the door as loudly as she could. The door opened, not because it had been answered,it just swung right open.  
"Hello?" She whispered. It seemed no one was home. She took a quiet step in, and gasped at the mess that was before her.

He had had mercy on the one who called herself Lucy. But the queen would have no mercy on the huntsman. A heart of a pig or a horse would not fool her for long. Makarov, the magic mirror would surely let her know that the fair maiden still lived. The only thing that would quench her thirst for a heart, would of course be the heart of Snow White. However his heart would make a nice prize for her. No matter how he huntsman described his failure to the queen, he was to be dead by the end of the day.

The queen stood in front of the mirror.  
" Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She asked, expecting the answer to be her. The huntsman had returned, so surely his task had been completed.  
"I'm sorry my queen, but the fairest is still Lucy. The huntsman had mercy, and she is now hidden somewhere deep in the woods." He replied. The queens eyes were dotted with red from her fury.  
"Gray!" She called with liquid rage. The man slowly walked into the room, ready for any punishment that came to him.  
"Where did she go?!" She demanded of the huntsman.  
"I apologize my queen, i don't know." He replied while his voice quivered.  
"You had mercy on the girl, and that cannot be forgiven. I don't care how beautiful she was, how she manipulated you. I taught you to never have mercy on anyone, especially if the reasons for their death is for my own benefit." She said in a very cold voice. It made Gray shiver, and he never gets cold. The queen walked over to her mirror. "Mirror, my dagger. Now!"  
The mirror morphed into a dagger. The queen reached her arm inside the mirror. When her hand came out, it held a beautiful dagger. It was gold with a long diamond in the center. Gray heard a soft whisper coming from the mirror.  
"I'm sorry, my son." It whispered so that it was not heard by the queen. The queen walked over to the huntsman. She held the dagger to his heart.

After the mess was all cleaned up, Lucy felt like she could finally relax. She had seen the bedroom that had 12 tiny beds in it. She tried to lay down on one, but her legs hung over the edge. But despite how uncomfortable it was, she quickly fell fast asleep. Little did she know, that her life was about to change. For the better or for the worse was still unclear.

**Sorry it's short and for any spelling mistakes, I had to write it on my nook so it was a little hard. Anyways, when i finish this story, obviously there are going to be more retellings. So please check out the poll on my profile and vote for one! Thank You!**


End file.
